


Klaine Advent 2016

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: A series of AU meet-cutes inspired by the klaine advent prompts :D





	1. Audience

If there was one thing Kurt knew from a young age, it was that a performer was nothing without a proper audience. Talent was all well and good, but without the right appreciation it might as well go to waste. One only had to look at Kurt’s high school experience to know that for fact. 

And when the talent was lacking...well a poor audience could be a disaster.

Kurt wouldn’t necessarily call this a disaster per say, but it was definitely on that side of the spectrum. He, Rachel, and Santana were out at one of their favorite spots for an open mic night, and had each performed a couple songs. Santana had already cornered a brunette that performed an energetic spoken word piece, leaving Kurt and Rachel to suffer through the young blond man currently on stage. 

Why he had decided to try stand up comedy at an open mic night was already strange, but he was not a strong comedian. And this audience was not receptive. Six impressions in, only one that Kurt recognized, and he was debating sending Rachel for more drinks. 

Groans and the occasional boo didn’t seem to derail the wanna-be comedian, who seemed to be buoyed by one lone supporter in the crowd. Kurt couldn’t see who he was, but assumed the man was a friend since his laughs, cheers as claps seemed a little too enthusiastic to be genuine. 

“I can’t take more of this,” Kurt groaned along with the rest of the crowd at a stream of terrible puns. “What do you think-” 

Rachel had fallen asleep, head pillowed next to her second half-filled drink (she, like him, was quite the lightweight). 

With a sigh, Kurt decided to bite the bullet and follow her lead, heading to the bar.

As he was waiting the man on stage finally yielded, though from his expression you’d think he had brought the house down.

“Thank you! You’ve all been great! My name is Sam Evans, thank you very much.”

“Thank God,” Kurt groaned, rubbing his forehead.

“Hey! He isn’t that bad.”

Kurt turned to question if the man had in fact been present for the entirety of the too-long act and froze.

With hair slightly over-gelled, a bright polo that stretched over defined biceps, and a quirky bow-tie, this guy had to be the over-enthusiastic friend of the comedian. “Well, I didn’t mean that, um, I just-um.” 

The cute guy shrugged with a laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t take it personally. If it makes you feel better, this isn’t his day job.”

“Well,” Kurt sighed, “I admit that’s a relief.”

“And what is your lofty profession that you can look down on simple comedians such as my friend?” His eyes twinkled.

“Are you attempting to make a Singing in the Rain reference?” Kurt couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He may have poor taste in humor, but damn was he cute. 

“...Maybe?” The man winced. “Maybe Sam and I really aren’t as clever as we think we are.” 

Kurt hurried to remedy the situation. “Well, perhaps not,” he took a sip from his drink for courage, “but you are absolutely adorable.”

“Enough to maybe go for dessert? I could make up for you having to suffer through Sam’s routine?” He glanced up through his eyelashes, and Kurt was sold.

“Let me call a cab for my roommate, and then I’m all yours.”

“Great!” The man’s face lit up. “My name is Blaine, by the way.”

“Kurt,” Kurt smiled.

“One more thing,” Blaine grinned. “If someday we get married, Sam gives a speech.”

Kurt laughed out loud at that image, and at Blaine’s nerve. “Deal.”

*

Two and a half years later, Sam gave one of the longest and funniest speeches Kurt had ever heard, and he loved every bit of it.


	2. Bed

“Trust Sleepy’s! For the rest of your liiife!”

Kurt sighed and popped a few more grapes in his mouth as he watched the super cute Sleepy’s man leap onto an unnaturally springy mattress with an ecstatic grin on his face. HGTV must have made some sort of deal with them, because Kurt has watched this commercial twenty times during the Flip or Flop marathon he was binging. Not that he was complaining, because he had long since developed a minor crush on the Sleepy’s man with the dark curls lip syncing to the jingle. Kurt hummed to himself, rewinding the TV by 30 seconds to admire how good the man’s ass looked even in generic pyjamas. 

God he needed a boyfriend.

Unfortunately, the ad also reminded Kurt of the dull pain in his lower back from his decidedly too-old mattress. Not to mention that if... _when_  he had a boyfriend over Kurt wanted a better foundation for the glorious lovemaking they were sure to engage in.

So mattress shopping was on the menu for this weekend apparently. And maybe he’d treat himself with new Egyptian cotton sheets while he was at it.

*

Kurt cursed the general population of the mall as he nearly got taken out by a Burberry on the arm of an enthusiastic mother trying to reign in her children. Had everyone been inspired by the stupid commercial and decided to re-purchase every mattress in their house? All he had wanted was a simple, relaxing afternoon shopping so that he could sleep and binge watch Netflix without his body aching from the dips in his mattress. 

“What is going on?” Kurt finally asked a middle-aged woman with a Sleepy’s employee tag on her sweater who looked overwhelmed. “Is there some kind of sale going on today?” 

She shook her head ruefully. “No, it’s-”

“Trust Sleepy’s! For the rest of your liiife!”

Kurt’s head whipped around towards the bulk of the crowd, and his mouth dropped open when he saw none other than the man from the commercial. And singing the jingle live, no less!

“You’d think he was one of those Abercrombie models or something,” the employee grumbled under her breath as Kurt turned away from her and toward the man that looked even more attractive in person than on the screen. And wearing those damn plain generic pjs that looked fantastic on him. 

“Hello!”

It took Kurt longer than a moment to realize the man was now in front of him, looking slightly concerned at Kurt’s stunned silence.

“My name is Blaine. Can I help you find anything?” 

“You’re the cute commercial guy!” Kurt blurted out, then immediately wished he could hide under one of the store’s many beds and never come out. “I’m-wow-um-”

“Guilty as charged.” The man - Blaine - said with a hint of self deprecation.

There was a beat of awkward silence between them, though the store still thrummed with customers shopping and the occasional person taking a picture of Blaine. 

“So...do you actually work here in the store?” Kurt asked genuinely.

“Not exactly,” Blaine admitted sheepishly. “But I really have tested a ton of these beds! One of the perks I suppose.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at that. “So your big smile during the jingle is real?”

Blaine took a step closer and gave an adorable shrug. “What can I say? They really are comfortable.”

“Well, okay then. Let’s find a bed together!”  _Shit_. “I mean-uh-”

“That sounds lovely,” Blaine held out his arm with a wink. “Let’s find you the perfect mattress.”


	3. Charm

The tinkling of bells announced the arrival of a customer, and Blaine pushed away from the microscope. Cracking his stiff neck he stood to give them an inviting smile. 

“Welcome to Anderson Jewelers! My name is Blaine, how may I help you today?”

The man was unaccompanied, an emerald scarf elegantly draped over a well-cut black pea coat. He gave Blaine a smile and swept a hand unnecessarily through the stylish swoop of his chestnut hair. 

“Yes, actually. Can you point me in the direction of your charms?”

“Of course!” Blaine strode over to a glass cabinet two down from his scope. “Here you’ll find most of our standard options, in four metal types. For customization I have a full binder you can look through.”

Looking slightly overwhelmed, the man nodded in thanks and leaned forward to examine the case.

Blaine stepped back to his seat. In his experience it was crucial to read a potential customer, knowing when to give them space and when to make a suggestion. It was one of the reasons why he was in charge of the business now, and not his older brother. Halfheartedly, he turned to the gem he was supposed to be inspecting for flaws, but instead found himself inspecting the customer. The man’s highlighted hair and clear eye for fashion had pinged Blaine’s overly-hopeful gaydar, but he’d helped too many gorgeous men pick out engagement rings to get excited.

“Excuse me? I’d like to see that binder, please.” 

Blaine tripped over his swivel chair in his haste to help, cheeks heating as the man politely hid a laugh. “Of course. Is there a particular theme you’re looking for?”

The man pointed towards one of the larger styles. “Maybe something like this? With a music theme.”

“Excellent choice,” Blaine flipped to the proper section of the binder. “These pages should have what you’re looking for. Is this a gift?”

“Yes,” the man nodded. “Trust me, if I were picking something for myself I’d go a bit more subtle. But Rachel loves drama and I love her.” He shook his head fondly. “I think this one is nice,” he pointed at a trio of music notes, “what do you think?”

Trying to stay professional and not stare longingly at the man’s soft lips, Blaine busied himself with pointing out a few other charms. “That one is lovely, but I have a few similar pieces if you’re not sold. There’s a music note on a one-sided disc, this 3D microphone is a popular choice, and one of my favorites is the treble clef.” Blaine smiled, “and you can even add a small gem for a price not much more than your original choice.”

“Bedazzling! Now that’s my kind of talk,” the man winked. “Can I place an order?”

_ Keep it professional. _ Blaine took a breath. “Of course, can I have your name and number?”  _ If not for the reason I want. _

“Kurt Hummel,” the man said, and rattled off his information and custom order. “So, you’ll call me when it’s ready to be picked up?”

“Yes, I’ll call you,” Blaine answered too quickly.

“I look forward to hearing from you,” Kurt smiled warmly, and left the store.

Blaine all but collapsed, pushing his face into the cool glass which he’d clean later. Hot customers would be the death of him.

*

Checking his teeth and hair in the mirror, Blaine carefully straightened his new blazer and tried to focus on the bracelet in front of him. He absolutely wasn’t specially dressed in case a customer stopped by to pick up his order. That would be sad. And embarrassing. And-

The bells jingled softly with the opening of the door, and Kurt Hummel swept into the store with statuesque grace.

“Good morning Blaine,” Kurt smiled.

Pushing the bracelet aside Blaine took out a small jewelry box. Presenting completed orders was one of his favorite parts of the job, and today was no exception. Kurt’s face lit up when he saw the sparkling charm.

“It’s perfect!”

“Rachel will love it,” Blaine agreed, referring to the inscription on the back of the charm. 

It was too short a time before Kurt paid and was ready to leave, yet he lingered. Blaine was biting his lip with indecision. Approaching a customer - and a potential repeat customer at that - was a no-go as far as the business was concerned. But maybe he could take the leap and try, just this once.

“Well, you’ll get major boyfriend points for this purchase. I hope we’ll be seeing you again.”

“Rachel’s my roommate, not my girlfriend.” Kurt smirked and leaned too close to the desk to be platonic. “And I certainly hope I’ll be seeing you again. You have my number, after all.”

This time when Kurt left Blaine did a quick victory dance. Best. Sale. Ever.


	4. Dare

“Alright, spin Jeff! Spin!” Nick laughed, taking a swig from his red solo cup. The other boys cheered their youngest member as he spun the bottle.

Blaine laughed along with the others when the bottle landed on Nick himself. Spin the bottle Truth or Dare might be a ridiculously immature game for a university a cappella group, but the seniors claimed it was tradition to welcome new members.

“Well Jeffery…” Nick paused dramatically. “TRUTH? Or DAAARE?”

The young blond giggled into his own cup. “Umm truth?”

“If you had to kiss ONE individual in this room, who would it be?” 

This was something Blaine had been shocked by when he was accepted into the Warblers, the university’s oldest all-male a cappella group. They were equally strict on superstition, pre-performance tradition, and acceptance.

“We’re going to go around and introduce ourselves properly,” Wes had announced earlier that evening to begin the newbies’ official welcome to the Warblers. “Name, preferred pronouns, year, major if you’ve decided, and anything else about yourself that you would like to share.”

“And if anyone has a problem with any part of someone’s identity, let us know now,” Thad had said, (he was Wes’ vice-president). “Because we have a zero-tolerance policy on any form of bullying so if you’re going to be a prejudiced asshole you might as well leave now.”

No one had left, and so far the night had proved that sentiment true, as the boys leaned in eagerly to hear Jeff’s answer. 

“Probably you,” Jeff muttered with a flush, and was received by friendly catcalls. Nick himself got a few slaps on the back, though he still looked a little stunned. 

“Wait, really?” Blaine heard Nick whisper, but Jeff’s response was covered up by shouts for Blaine to take his turn. He wasn’t a huge fan of this game, but he loved this group like family, so he gave the empty wine bottle a spin. And groaned when it landed on Sebastian. 

Notorious for being the edgiest member and a fan of toeing the line of polite company, Sebastian nevertheless was fiercely protective of his fellow Warblers. But Blaine wouldn’t put it past him to ask an embarrassing question about their short but sweet affair (ended mutually when Sebastian got a boyfriend). So when he smirked and asked the game’s question, Blaine responded with his only other option.

“Dare.”

“OOOOHHHH” came the collective hollar, and Sebastian’s smirk deepened, if that was possible.

“I’m going to pick a house party going on tonight, and your dare is to walk on in without an invite and come back with someone’s number.” He raised an eyebrow, and Blaine nodded in acquiescence. “And I’m going to send you to the theater house.”

Blaine left Wes’ apartment to shouts of luck and bets about how long he would take. Pausing in front of the university house, Blaine could kill Sebastian. He knew very well why this house was chosen, and the reason went by the name of Kurt Hummel. Senior theater major and vocal performance minor, he had shared a class with Blaine once and kickstarted a crush that had yet to diminish. Unfortunately Blaine was anything but subtle so it didn’t take long before Sebastian discovered this fact. His dare was likely a long time in the making. But if Blaine was going to do this and make a fool of himself, he might as well go the distance. 

Nodding to himself, he walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell, hoping someone heard over the loud music coming from within. He danced awkwardly from foot to foot until a tall, handsome man answered the door.

“Can I help you?” He asked in a British accent that made Blaine blink twice before answering.

“Oh, yes! Thanks, sorry I’m late.” He smiled too wide as he made his way into the house past the Brit’s confused expression. He continued to nod at people he passed, hurrying when two of them leaned in to whisper to each other suspiciously. Some partygoers looked down their nose at him as if knowing he didn’t belong (maybe the theater major’s reputation for being snooty wasn’t as far-fetched as Blaine thought). After making a quick loop around he considered going for someone else before got kicked out, but then he saw Kurt.

He was holding court by a corner of the main room, surrounded by two boys hanging onto his every word and laughing too loud after what must have a joke. It was now or never. 

Blaine walked right up to the group and flashed Kurt a nervous smile. “Hi, Kurt? We were in History of Queer Theater together.”

Unlike his posse, who looked at Blaine as though he were a dirty stray cat that had wandered in, Kurt broke into what seemed a genuine smile. 

“Yes! I remember you...Blaine, right?”

“Yeah-”

“What are you doing here?” Cut in the nasally voice of one the other boys.

“Yeah, I don’t seem to recall non-theater majors being invited,” the other added, “unless you’re Kurt’s plus one.” They both laughed as if that were the most ridiculous idea in existence.

“As a matter of fact, he is.” Kurt’s declaration left all three listeners with their jaws dropped in shock. “So why don’t you take your attitude and back off before you break your neck tripping over something you don’t see because your nose is so high in the air.” The insult was said in one breath, all without a smile ever leaving Kurt’s face.

The two hurried away, muttering under their breath but not looking back or challenging one word.

“Sorry about that,” Kurt shook his head, “I actually wanted to thank you. I’ve been trying to get rid of them for a half hour. How they’re still in the theater program when they can’t even pretend to be friendly is a mystery to me. Is there anything I can do for you? Besides forgiving you for sneaking into my party, that is.” He winked, and now that Blaine looked he could tell his body posture was far more relaxed than when he was with the other boys.

“Um, yes actually?” Blaine’s heart rate picked up. “Can I have your number?” When he received no immediate answer he started babbling. “The Warblers dared me to get someone’s number from this party so I’m sorry for sneaking in but I’ve kinda wanted to get your number since we were in that class together so-”

Gentle fingers over his lips stopped him.

“So, to clarify, you’re supposed to get a number from this party for a dare, but you’ve wanted mine since our class last year?”

Blaine could kick himself for mentioning the dare. “No! Yes. I mean yes for the dare but this isn’t about the dare I promise I just really want to get to know you and I have for a while.”

“Well in that case…” Kurt guided Blaine by the wrist into the kitchen, where he snagged a sharpie and wrote his number on the back of his hand. “Now you can go back to your boys-” he leaned forward to kiss Blaine on the cheek, “-with a number  _ and _ a kiss. I think that should satisfy them, no?” He smiled and waved goodbye. “Make sure to text me.”

On second thought, Blaine thought as he ran back to the Warblers, Sebastian was a beautiful human being and would likely be getting a huge present for Christmas this year.


	5. Early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of cracky but I love it all the same :)

Kurt tried his best to stifle a yawn, hiding his face with the guise of checking his watch. He couldn't let anyone else see a potential weakness, today of all days. Confident the moment had passed, Kurt bounced on his feet and casually cracked his neck. Despite the ungodly early hour it was almost time, and he would be ready to run. This wasn’t his first rodeo. 

He gave the crowd around him a long speculative glance, mentally picking out who among them would be his toughest competition. In the spur of the moment, it often came down to instant decisions of which fights were worth holding onto and which were best abandoned to save time. In his earlier days he had fallen into that very trap more than once, and paid dearly for it. But that wouldn’t happen to him again.

Kurt Hummel had become a master of Black Friday shopping.

Poised on his toes, he was able to move up about three rows as the doors opened, an early victory. Electronics and other such items he would leave to the folks that actually ended up with physical wounds on nights like this. A close call one year with an XBox and two grandmas had taught him to stay far away from that section of the department store. At least during the first several hours. Instead he swept through women’s accessories with ease, dodging purses and relying on his quick eye for detail. A neat display of jewelry soon turned into a pile, but Kurt still managed to slip away with two vintage pairs for his stepmother. He winced when he reached the scarves however, seeing the area had already fallen into chaos. Glancing at his watch again, he gave himself a time limit of fifteen minutes before he had to be in men’s fashion. 

True to his word, sixteen minutes later found Kurt browsing in the men’s department, giddy with the pale blue scarf tucked carefully in his bag. It would be the only item tonight he bought for himself, and he could already think of endless outfits it would complete. Deciding against the pair of shoes he had been considering for Finn, Kurt turned around and saw something beautiful. 

The boy had to be about Kurt’s age, plus or minus a year or two. Unlike the mass of shoppers around them he was poised and put-together. With dark hair gelled past the point of normal and his dapper sweater, the boy could have stepped right out of any preppy catalog ad pictured around the store. To top it off, he was surrounded by bowties, and looking at the one in his hands as if it were his first born child. If there was anything more precious in this world, Kurt had yet to see it. 

Suddenly a frantic shopper rushed by, his heavy shopping bag swinging Kurt into a column mirror with a loud “oomph” that attracted the attention of said handsome boy. And in that moment of distraction...it happened. Kurt watched as the bowtie fell from the startled boy’s hands and was snatched up by a middle aged woman with a bursting basket and greedy eyes. 

The look on the boy’s face when he realized his prize was gone gave a new meaning to the word heartbroken, and Kurt took off without another thought. He charged up to every woman he could see in the vicinity, looking for the thief with a single-minded purpose. At last he found her by the dress shirts, and he fortified himself with a breath. This was a fight he wouldn’t loose.

“Excuse me Ma’am, but that bow tie you have in your basket was in my friend’s hands before you took it.” Trying to start off polite would give him some advantage, he hoped.

The pinched look on her face told him this wasn’t going to be easy. “Young man, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I got my purchase from the display over there. You can’t just take things from people when you want them.” 

“Yes,” Kurt’s patience was running thin and time was running out. “Which is why you should give that back. I  _ saw _ it fall out of his hands when you took it.”

“Please move out the way. Your friend will have to find another tie, because I need to get my daughter a scarf and I don’t have time for this.” 

She actually moved to pass Kurt, but he quickly jumped in front of her basket. Without hesitation, he pulled out the gorgeous scarf he had so lovingly picked out for himself. 

“Here! This is the only one like it in the section, I can promise you that. Can I just have the bow tie, please?”

The woman reached out her hand and examined the light silk, grudgingly nodding her head.

“Very well,” she handed over the bow tie in exchange for the scarf, and Kurt ran back to where he had come from.

But the handsome boy was gone. 

Glumly Kurt headed to the register, deciding he needed a coffee break before the next part of his shopping schedule. He even decided to buy the bow tie he fought so hard for; no point in giving it up now. With his purchases in tow he headed to the food court, and broke into a smile at the sight of the boy from the store sitting alone at a table, stirring a hot drink.

Kurt rushed over, sitting down across from him. 

“Hi! I’m Kurt. I saw you in the store earlier and you were looking at this bow tie until a lady stole it, and I figured that wasn’t fair so I chased her down and ended up trading my scarf for it but anyway...here you go.” He reached into the bag and handed over the bow tie, carefully wrapped in tissue paper.

The boy gasped audibly. “You bought this...for me?”

Kurt cleared his throat. “Um, yes? I’m sorry if it’s weird but I could tell you really liked it and well, it’s hard to find a guy that appreciates a good bow tie in Ohio.”

“Tell me about it!” The boy laughed. “Well, I’m Blaine,” he introduced himself with a smile. “And how can I pay you back for saving my bowtie?”

“How about lunch?” Kurt surprised himself by asking.

“Sounds perfect,” said Blaine with a smile, “but not until I find you a scarf.”


	6. Fair

“It’s not fair!!”

The familiar high-pitched shriek spurred Kurt to hurry through the hallways even faster, cursing under his breath. He should have known this would happen when he told his secretary to put the call through instead of asking them to call back. Red carpet-related or not, there was no fashion emergency more important than his daughter. Skidding to a halt, Kurt practically fell into the brightly colored classroom where the wailing was coming from. 

Mr. Anderson, the teacher, was crouched down in front of his daughter and talking in a low, calm voice. Audrey nodded sullenly before turning and lighting up. 

“Daddy!!” 

Dropping his bags just in time, Kurt lifted her into the air and onto his hip, showering her cheek with kisses. 

“I’m so sorry honey, Daddy ran a little late at work. Were you okay here with Mr. Anderson?”

“Ya,” she nodded, “I was scared you weren’t gonna come but Mr. Anderson said you would. Even though it wasn’t fair that all the other kids got to go.”

Her scathing pout rivaled that of Kurt himself and he couldn’t help but smile; she truly was his daughter in every way. 

Mr. Anderson grinned fondly from his desk where he was gathering his jacket and bag. “She did just fine Mr. Hummel,” he said, “got a little worked up there but I was able to talk her back down.”

“I really appreciate it,” Kurt said, “and please, it’s Kurt.”

“Well then, please call me Blaine.” Blaine’s smile was handsome, even with a head of hair that looked tempered by glue.

“Blaine?” Audrey repeated with confusion, and both adults laughed.

Kurt shifted her with a shake of his head. “Well thank you again Blaine, we’ll let you go now.”

To his surprise Blaine quickly bent to pick up Kurt’s satchel and sample bag. “Here, I’m heading in the same direction. Let me carry your bags.”

The blush warming Kurt’s cheeks was unavoidable as he followed behind Blaine, who was chatting comfortably about Audrey’s performance that week. Audrey chimed in by repeating a word occasionally, otherwise she yawned and appeared ready to sleep in Kurt’s arms. 

“Well, here we are,” Kurt wrestled the keys out of his pocket to unlock the car and strap Audrey into her carseat. “Thank you for your chivalry today Mr. Anderson.” He desperately hoped that he wasn’t reading too far into Blaine’s helpfulness, 

“Of course,” Blaine nodded. “I’ll see you and-um-Mrs. Hummel? At parent-teacher conferences?”

“No Mrs., just me.” Kurt bit his lip. “I adopted this angel five years ago, even though Mr. Right hadn’t come along yet.”

The obvious tension made both men smile awkwardly before Kurt asked the remaining question. “I hope I’m not keeping you from getting home to anyone. I don’t often run this late.” 

Blaine’s eyes brightened, if that was possible. “No worries, it’s just me. No Mr. Right either.”

Smile after bashful smile was exchanged, before Audrey banging on the car window caused them both to jump.

“Right. I’m going now.” Kurt opened the car door. “But maybe I can see you soon? Sometime?”

“I’d like that very much,” Blaine nodded. “Bye Audrey, see you tomorrow!”

“Bye-bye!” Audrey repeated as they drove out of the parking lot. “Daddy? Do you like Mr. Anderson? I like Mr. Anderson, he’s the best.”

“I do,” Kurt said quietly, already planning on arranging another meeting with the teacher. “I think I really do.”


	7. Guess

Kurt spun the dial on his lock, heart beating in anticipation. Even after all this time he continued to wonder if this was a fluke, and the person had finally realized they made a terrible mistake. But the door popped open and a shiny piece of wrapping paper - gold this time - was sitting on his calculus textbook. Biting his lip, Kurt glanced around but as usual there was no one who looked remotely suspicious. No boys peeking around a corner or blushing furiously, except for Kurt of course.

With a sigh the note was tucked into his satchel until he was able to duck into the restroom and safely open it behind the locked door. 

_ Some show their love in silver and gold _

_ But I simply yearn for your hand to hold _

_ Perhaps tomorrow I shall fold _

_ And my love for you will at last be told _

_ ~ Your Secret Admirer _

Kurt resisted every urge to dance up and down while squealing. Instead he beamed at the ceiling before storing the paper along with the rest. The letters had started two weeks ago, all written on Christmas wrapping paper and written in tiny, neat script. Unfortunately, his experience at McKinley made him more suspicious and nervous than flattered. As a result he almost made the mistake of crumpling up the note and throwing it away, certain it was a cruel prank or mistaking his locker for someone else’s. 

But this admirer was persistent, and continued to leave sweet notes for him. They admired Kurt’s looks, personality, and intelligence - so much so that Kurt figured it had to be someone he already knew. The last page of his planner was a list of potential admirers, but he was no closer to guessing which of them, if any, was his mystery man. So he had stooped to more nefarious investigating. After borrowing notes from seven different boys in three classes, sneaking peeks at his tablemates’ essays when work was returned, and snapping pictures of chalkboards to compare writing samples...Kurt was stumped. 

Crossing another name off his list, Kurt slumped in his library chair with a heavy sigh. At this point it would take a Christmas miracle to discover his secret admirer. Behind him he heard a sigh that mirrored his own, followed by frustrated muttering. Curious, he poked his head around the shelf and saw a head of shiny dark hair bent over a corner table. Where normally Kurt left people alone to study, there was something about this concerned boy that made him want to help. 

“Hope, trope, cope, pope - UGH. More like dope.” The boy let his head fall to the desk with a thump.

Noting the rhyming dictionary next to him, Kurt cleared his throat. “Hey, are you okay?” 

The boy jerked up, hurriedly trying to cover the paper in front of him, but not before Kurt caught a glimpse of familiar handwriting. 

“Kurt! I didn’t see-”

“It’s you!” Kurt broke into a smile as the boy’s face paled. “You’re the one who’s been leaving notes in my locker!”

“I’m so sorry. Um-I can explain. My name is Blaine. I just...I’m kind of shy so I figured it was the easiest way to try and approach you? But I understand if you want me to stay away. Just, please don’t go to the headmaster.”

Kurt shook his head and lowered himself carefully into the chair across from him. “Blaine, the notes were lovely. How about we talk about it over dinner?”

“Really?” Blaine sounded disbelieving and hopeful. 

Kurt held out his hand. “I’d really like that last note to play out, at least the first part of it.”

Taking it, Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Kurt’s hand. “Dinner it is, Kurt Hummel. With your not-so-secret admirer.”


	8. Hello

Blaine bounced on his toes, eyeing the long line ahead of him with dread. As always, he had left the apartment about 10 minutes later than planned, cursing his own laziness all the while. But no matter the weather, time of day, or season, Blaine needed his morning coffee. Even this part, standing sullenly among his fellow half-awake New Yorkers, was all a part of his routine. And the stressed, agitated baristas were-  
  
Except the beautiful man handing a coffee to a customer wasn’t someone he had seen on any of his mornings. The line seemed to move forward of its own accord as Blaine became transfixed. The man was pale, graceful, and fluid. He went from prepping one drink to checking another to finishing a third without even a blink. Kurt was his name, when Blaine got close enough to finally read his nametag. Kurt the barista. And he was-   
  
"What can I get for you?"   
  
Kurt the barista was asking for his order, likely for the second time from the amused smile on his face.   
  
"Oh, hi! Um." Blaines heart stuttered. "Hi, right. I'll have a medium drip. please?"   
  
"Sure thing. Name?"   
  
"Blaine!" Blaine practically blurted out, and moved on to pay wishing the floor would swallow him whole.   
  
When he received his drink, thankfully from a different barista, Blaine hurried out of the shop before even taking a sip. It wasn't until he went to toss the cup out when he saw _‘Hello’_ written with a smiley face above his name. Blaine seriously considered keeping the used cup.   
  
Soon enough, that _‘hello’_ on Blaine’s Cup became just as much a part of his routine as Kurt himself. Sometimes the message would expand, especially if Kurt wasn’t the one to take his order. He would get ‘ _nice scarf_ ’, ‘ _happy Friday!_ ’, and even one time ‘ _cute smile_ ’. On Blaine’s part, he tried to interact like normal human being. One who didn’t seem to loose all ability to think, speak, and act when around a cute boy. He managed to succeed about 40% of the time.

Until one morning, when Blaine arrived on time for once, Kurt wasn’t there. He pouted his way through the line until he reached the barista, who shook his head.

“Sorry, but you’re already taken care of.”

“What?” Blaine shook his head. “I’m sorry, but what do you mean?”

“I actually placed your order ahead of time,” said a quiet, high voice from behind him. “I hope that’s alright.”

Blaine turned to see Kurt, looking even more fabulous and handsome out of uniform. His face was open but his expression was nervous as he held out a coffee cup to Blaine.

“Medium drip for Blaine.”

The two stepped out of line, and Blaine accepted the drink with a smile. They exchanged small talk and compliments before Blaine had to leave, Kurt looking slightly disappointed as he did so.

Once again, Blaine went to throw the drink away before he spotted familiar handwriting on the side of the cup.

_Want to go out sometime for more than coffee?  
_ _~Kurt_

The message was followed by a phone number, and Blaine’s stomach immediately began to dance with butterflies. Hopefully Kurt just thought he was an idiot for missing the note instead of ignoring it. Smiling widely he whipped out his phone and created a new contact, taking a breath before sending the same message that started it all.

_Hello_


	9. Impact

It was the perfect weather for a run, Blaine thought to himself as he stretched his calves. The sky was bright but clear, and a cool breeze promised to keep off the worst of the heat. Since he wasn't actually running the full 10k, he had on running shorts, a tank, and his hospital sweatshirt. He was one of five nurses from his unit volunteering at the charity run, and was grateful for both the chance to sleep in and to support a good cause.    
  
After helping with runners checking in, Blaine grabbed a ride on the medical golf cart to the 3/4 race marker. He was assigned to the latter section of the race, and so didn't expect the first runner for quite a while. Pouring some water cups for the table, Blaine allowed himself to dwell on some of the hotter runners he had seen this morning. After all, just because he was a medical volunteer didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a good view.    
  
One boy in particular, Kurt if Blaine remembered correctly, stood out as a nervous first-timer. He mentioned he was running the race for his father, who had survived prostate cancer the previous year. "I want to make an impact," Kurt had said, and couldn't seem to help the proud smile when Blaine congratulated him on his fundraising. 

Blaine always found personal stories from races uplifting and inspiring, further convincing him that he was in the right field. And, well, when Kurt half-joked about falling on his face...Blaine might have overplayed his promise to come save the day. But from Kurt’s shy blush, it didn't seem to have offended him all that much.    
  
As expected, the first people to approach Blaine's snack and water table were the powerful athletes. Some of whom even intimidated Blaine, as they blew by the station without the slightest need for a break. The types of runners changed as more time passed, and Blaine made sure to cheer harder for those that looked like they needed a boost.    
  
Partway through the race he was relieved by a fellow volunteer and assigned to jog along the last mile of the trail where most injuries occurred. He helped a few stumblers, showed one woman a proper stretch for her cramps, and called the golf cart for a sprained ankle. Halfway through his second pass he suddenly saw the boy from this morning, and he did not look in good shape.   
  
Cheeks red with effort and face contorted with discomfort, it was clear Kurt had gone beyond his limit. The unconscious Zig-zag path of his running confirmed it, and Blaine immediately went to intervene.    
  
"Hey, Kurt. You've done fantastically but I think it's time we got you to recovery."   
  
"N-no!" Kurt gasped. "I gotta - finish. Dad didn't quit. I - can't quit."   
  
Blaine’s heart felt for him, but his training had kicked in. "It's not quitting, Kurt. You need to take care of yourself. You need water and electrolytes."   
  
A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. "Please, can you help me? I'm so close."   
  
Heaving a sigh, Blaine ran through all the reasons why he should ignore Kurt's request and remove him from the race. Then he balanced those against how much he wanted this boy to smile, ideally at him, and be proud of himself.   
  
"Okay, Kurt. I will. Just please, stay with my pace."    
  
Painstakingly, with Blaine’s verbal and physical support, the two finished the remaining 3/4 of a mile. A group that must have been Kurt's supporters cheered them with cowbells before rushing forward. Blaine fielded the concerned family with a shake of his head and immediately began Kurt through a series of walking and stretching, interspersed with small bites or sips of sustenance.    
  
At last, Blaine cleared Kurt to sit down, and stood by awkwardly while a man who must have been Kurt’s father gave his son an emotional hug.    
  
"Blaine." Kurt gestured him over with a smile. "Thank you so much for helping me, it really meant the world that I was able to finish."   
  
"You're welcome," Blaine grinned, shuffling his feet.   
  
"You're lucky this boy is my stepson," a woman interrupted, and Blaine turned around with wide eyes to face the head nurse of his unit. "Otherwise I’d have a word or two to say about a nurse letting someone in his state continue to run.” Her eyes were friendly but her expression said she was more than a little serious.

“Carole!” Kurt screeched indignantly, and the woman burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry Kurt, I couldn’t resist. Thank you for helping him, Blaine.” With one last laugh she led Kurt’s father away by the hand.

“Well,” Kurt sounded exhausted, “I’m sure you have to get back to help other runners.” 

Blaine nodded sadly. “Yeah, I probably should get going...but maybe I could get your number? To-um-check up on you later? To make sure everything’s okay, that is.”

Kurt’s face reddened, though Blaine didn’t think it was just from the heat. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

With a wave and a new number in his phone, Blaine jogged off smiling. Even if Nurse Hudson did get him in trouble, though the wink she gave him said otherwise, the day had been more than worth it. 


	10. Journey

Blaine checked his display for the fifth time, eying the colorful stack of books fanned out to show their titles.

“Don’t worry Blaine,” his publicist laughed. “We’ve done this so many times it should be old hat for you by now.”

“Can’t hurt to be prepared!” Blaine flexed his wrists and cracked his neck for show. “When do we start?”

“T minus ten minutes,” she responded. “Let me just check on your break schedule.”

The store wasn’t packed, but many shoppers gave Blaine and his queue the side eye as they walked around the shelves. The line of his fans wrapped around the building outside, and Blaine couldn’t wait to meet them. He had a special place in his heart for his younger fans; they were the highlight of the journey that was a book tour. Their adorable British accents just made them even cuter. 

“What is all this commotion?” A scathing voice interrupted Blaine’s excited pacing. “It was a nightmare trying to find parking.”

Blaine turned to see a man who look like he belonged on a runway instead of a London bookstore. His tight pants were a subtle purple, and an overly large scarf complimented his jacket perfectly. Shiny brunette locks were styled in a swoop, and his eyes glittered like sapphires. Blaine couldn’t help but begin to write a description of him in his mind - the curse of being an author. The only thing ruining an otherwise lovely appearance was the irritated scowl on his face.

“Hello!” Blaine said cheerfully. “That’s due to me I’m afraid. I have a book signing today.”

“A book signing,” the man deadpanned. “For children?”

“Yup!” Blaine’s cheer dulled slightly at the man’s lack of enthusiasm. “It’s the second book in a children’s series I’m writing, but I’ve also published-”

Sighing, the man shifted the large stack of magazines in his arms. Blaine recognized perhaps a third of them as prominent fashion titles. “My weekly routine of relaxing in Waterstones with coffee and investigating my competition is going to be interrupted by screaming kids. Lovely.”

Openly frowning now, Blaine crossed his arms. “Wait a minute there, these are my fans you’re talking about. They’re all wonderful people. Especially the children.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Come on now, I don’t want you thinking I hate kids or anything. I have a god-niece and nephew who I adore. I just don’t like my routine interrupted, that’s all.”

Blaine considered the man, whose eye sparkled with a challenge.

“How about this,” Blaine offered his newest book. “Take it free of charge. Maybe that niece and nephew of yours will enjoy it. If not, well, consider the gift my apology for your routine. If you like it, maybe you’ll come to a signing of mine yourself someday.”

Chuckling, the man accepted the book. “I’ll take that deal, Mr. Anderson.” With a wink, he put the book on top of his stack and retreated to the farthest table from Blaine’s.

Blaine had about a two minute warning before the doors opened and fans rushed in.

“Cheers Mr. Blaine!” The first group said in near unison. “We love your books so much!”

“Thank you so much! Which character is your favorite?” Blaine dived into his multitasking headspace of talking and signing at the same time, almost forgetting about the man in the corner.

Almost.

*1 year later*

“Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy!” Blaine waved to the woman clutching her new book to her chest with a delighted grin.

Blaine turned to face the next fan, and jumped as what seemed like every book he had written was dumped on his table at once.

“I know you usually have a three-book limit,” a high voice said, “but I figured I could be an exception. After all, I did lose a bet.”

Blaine grinned at the man behind the books; it was the fashion-savvy man from London. “And to whom do I owe the honor?”

“You can make it out to Kurt,” the man bit his lip, “and if you’re interested...maybe a way to reach you later? For dinner?”

Blaine ducked his head with a laugh, writing his name and number on the title page of the top book. “A signing and a date? What changed your mind?”

“Well,” Kurt smiled, “I thought you were cute from the beginning. And after all-” he winked, “I want to know what happens next.”


	11. Kiss

Kurt surveyed the field before him with vague disinterest, sighing as Finn spilled popcorn on his lap. Only for Rachel Berry would Kurt Hummel willingly go to a baseball game, and sitting in an uncovered seat at that! With a wary glance up at the sun, Kurt adjusted his fashion cap and tried to settle into the metal seat. On his left a couple settled in, both rather attractive and wearing gear that Kurt assumed was associated with one of the teams playing.

“Thanks for asking me alone Blaine,” the woman was saying. “I haven’t been to a game since my dad took me when I was younger.”

“Of course!” The man responded, his handsome features glowing. “It should be a great game. Plus Rachel Berry is singing the national anthem! She was wonderful in the Funny Girl revival.”

Finn leaned across Kurt’s lap, gesturing with a pretzel at the couple. “She’s my girlfriend!”

“Aww really? That’s so sweet!” The woman cooed. “Hey Blaine, I’m gonna go grab some cracker jacks. Want anything?”

“Nah I’m good,” the handsome boy shrugged.

“Ooh I wanna get some too!” Finn jumped up and followed her up the stairs. “Did you see Rachel’s show too?” He asked as they walked out of earshot.

Kurt grinned apologetically to the man - she had called him Blaine. “Don’t worry about my stepbrother with your girlfriend, he’s just overly excited about Rachel’s performance. He’s harmless.”

Blaine’s smile really was breathtaking, Kurt thought as he laughed.

“Oh gosh, no worries. Tina’s one of my best friends.” He cleared his throat. “Different team, I guess you’d say.” The worry was clear in the strain of his voice.

“Well, now that I understand,” Kurt flashed him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “That’s about the only team I can relate to today.” He pulled out his copy of Vogue with a shrug. “I’m basically only here for Rachel. She’s my oldest friend.”

He leaned forward in interest. “I haven’t seen that one yet...is this month’s Vogue out already?”

“Benefits of being an employee!” Kurt couldn’t help the pride in his voice. “Early access.”

“You work at Vogue? That’s amazing!”

They were interrupted with the return of Finn and Tina, who were chatting like long-lost friends. 

After cheering for Rachel’s flawless rendition of the anthem, Kurt lost interest. He occasionally would watch a play or two, clapping whenever Blaine did, but most of his attention went to chatting with the man himself. Whenever Blaine looked away from the game to ask a question or make a comment, Kurt was completely engaged. And besotted.

During one of the moments between the teams playing (Kurt forgot if they were calling parts, innings, halves, quarters?), people in the stands showed up on the jumbotron. It was something called a kiss cam, apparently, and Finn was bemoaning the fact that he couldn’t be on it since Rachel hadn’t joined them. Kurt and Blaine were in the midst of discussing the pros and cons of the new season of Top Model when Finn began to elbow him incessantly.

“Ow! What, Finn?!”

“Look, dude! Blaine’s on the screen!”

Sure enough, when Kurt turned around he saw a gleeful Tina and a shocked Blaine on the giant screen, surrounded by a clipart heart. Their awkward head shakes were met with boos from the crowd, and the kiss cam stubbornly stayed on them.

“Gonna take one for the team?” Kurt muttered. 

“I guess. Unless you’re willing?” Blaine asked, and it took Kurt a moment before he realized Blaine was serious.

“You...you’d want to?” Kurt stuttered. “I mean, yes, if you do.”

With a glance to double-check he was still on screen, Blaine turned away from Tina and pressed his lips to Kurt’s. 

The crowd roared, whether in support or outrage Kurt couldn’t care. His Vogue magazine had fallen to the dirty floor and Finn had dumped more food on him with a cheer, but Kurt was kissing Blaine and that was all that mattered. His lips were soft and tasted salty, and when they broke apart Blaine’s smile was pure and sweet.

Together they shyly looked out at the field, and their dazed faces were centered in the heart before the view switched back to the game.

“First date at a baseball game,” Kurt shook his head, “who knew?”

With another kiss to his cheek, Blaine took his hand and they watched the end of the game together.


	12. Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for talk of kids with cancer :(

Kurt walked down the hallway carrying half-eaten trays of food, the bells on his reindeer antlers chiming quietly with each step. He dropped off the trash and gave a wave to Nurse Fabray, who was passing by in equally obnoxious Christmas scrubs. In any other venue Kurt would feel blinded by the amount of tinsel, lights, and snowmen decorations everywhere, but in the pediatric cancer ward any amount of happiness was a blessing. So far the day had been relatively peaceful, which everyone was grateful for. 

Strengthening himself, Kurt went about his usual routine, even stopping in on patients not technically under his direct supervision. Pain levels were assessed, nausea medication doled out, and updates given to the appropriate Doctors and parents.

Emerging from a tough room, Kurt tried to stabilize his emotions when he heard loud laughter coming from down the hall. When he curiously followed the sound he found himself in a large room filled with patients and more than a few parents. Several teenagers attached to chemo bags sat on a comfy couch, while a group of younger children sat together on a bright rug. Other clusters stood and sat in various places around the room, all centered around a young man Kurt could only see from the back.

“Who’s this?” He asked Nurse Rose. 

She grinned, clasping her hands by her heart. “Isn’t he adorable? He’s from Musicians on Call, the charity organization that sends famous musicians to hospitals to perform for kids. This guy is Blaine, I guess he’s a beginner on Broadway.”

Blaine took a guitar from what must be a volunteer, and the kids cheered as he gave the strings a few strums. “Alright! What should I sing tonight? Any requests?” 

Indistinguishable shouts came from around the room, and Blaine nodded as if he understood them all. “Perfect! Let’s start out with Jingle Bells - sing along if you know it!” With that, Blaine began to play, and Kurt began to swoon. 

Blaine’s hair was loose in messy curls, and his calloused hands plucked the strings with evident skill. He bounced around the group naturally in time with the song, making sure to give individual kids equal attention. As he sang his fellow volunteers handed out jingle bells, and the kids gleefully joined in with vigor. The song ended with a dramatic guitar riff from Blaine, and everyone laughed and cheered before applauding. 

Between songs Blaine would tell stories and jokes, involving the kids in every moment possible. There wasn’t a somber face to be seen, which was incredible considering what each individual in that room was facing. 

After a rousing version of ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’, Blaine took a swing of water and surveyed the crowd.

“Now for my second-to-last number I’m going to need some help from one of your lovely nurses…”

“Nurse Kurt! Nurse Kurt!” One little girl called, tugging the knit cap on top of her hairless head. “Nurse Kurt is a beautiful singer, he sings me lullabies!”

Blaine followed her pointed hand, and his golden eyes met Kurt’s. He held out a hand. “Well Nurse Kurt, what do you say?” 

Amidst a flurry of cheers Kurt accepted his hand and joined him in the center of the room. He was swept into a duet of ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ so flirty he knew his co workers would likely never let him hear the end of it. Blaine gave him a bow and a round of applause, flashing him a genuine smile before returning to the kids. 

Blushing, Kurt excused himself before Blaine’s last song, allowing himself one starstruck moment in the hallway. An emerging Broadway star who was handsome and amazing with kids just sang a flirtatious duet with him. Totally normal day in Kurt Hummel’s life. Right. Back to work.

An hour later, Kurt opened a supply closet to grab an extra blanket and practically screamed when he saw someone already inside.

Blaine was standing to the side, arms folded around himself and eyes puffy and red. He gasped upon seeing Kurt and rushed to try and wipe his face.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! Kurt, right? I swear I’m not trying to be creepy I just needed some time after the visit to gather myself before I left so nobody saw me like this.” He gestured sadly to his face. 

Kurt quickly went into comfort mode.

“Oh Blaine, take all the time you need.” Kurt shut the door behind him. “If you want to sit in the nurse’s break room you’re more than welcome, it might be more comfortable there.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine.” Blaine sniffed. “I just...I hope that my singing helped, even a little bit.”

“Are you kidding?” Kurt shook his head, “every time one those kids laughs it’s magical, and you had an entire room laughing and singing for a full hour! People like you are so special; we really are so grateful.”

“You all are the heroes,” Blaine looked at Kurt in awe. “I don’t know how anyone can face this everyday.”

The comment was a common one Kurt had heard from his own friends and patient families alike. It wasn’t necessarily something he could explain - he and his fellow nurses all had days where they questioned everything about their lives.

“It’s complicated,” Kurt responded as always. “Somedays I think it’s the worst decision I’ve ever made, most days I think it’s the best. I...well let’s just say I have a boyfriend pillow at home that I cry into on the tough nights. And I’m not ashamed to admit it!” He smiled ruefully.

“Just a pillow?” Blaine gave a sad smile, but looked genuine.

“Just a pillow,” Kurt confirmed, and there was a stretch of awkward silence. “Do you want want a hug?” Kurt burst out, “sometimes we need one around here.”

Blaine nodded, and gratefully sank into Kurt’s open arms. “God I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Thank you so much.”

Kurt gave the singer an extra squeeze and stepped back. “I’ve got to get back to work, but thank you again for the visit.” He turned to leave and stopped at a light touch on his arm. 

“Wait!” Blaine looked eager. “Look, would you want to go out sometime?”

Kurt blushed. “Yes, yes I think I would like that.” His pager went off, and he shot Blaine an apologetic look. “I have to run. Can you leave your info at the desk?”

“Of course,” Blaine held the door open for him. “Go save the world. I’ll see you soon.”


	13. Music

Katy Perry really wasn’t in Kurt’s top ten artists, if he was telling the truth. It wasn’t that he didn’t like pop music - after all Lady Gaga still claimed several of his most-played songs on his ipod. But when you win free concert tickets from a radio station, it would be pointless to pass them up. 

So here he was, in a prime spot on the floor of Katy Perry’s concert tour, bobbing his head in time with the song. She was surrounded by dancing sharks for some reason, but Kurt had to admit the performance was enjoyable and the music catchy. He cheered along with the rest as she struck a pose with a burst of pyrotechnics.

But even the roar of the crowd didn’t drown out the enthusiasm of a boy a few bodies away from Kurt. He had on what looked like a t-shirt from a former Katy Perry tour, “katy-cat” ears, several tour wristbands and was waving glow sticks in the air shaped like hearts. However, he was also drop-dead adorable, his joyful face highlighted with what looked like glitter.

“WOO!” He yelled, jumping up and down. “YEAH KATY!”

Kurt shook his head, that boy really was too endearing for his own good.

“Alright my cutie cats!” Katy shouted into the mic and laughed at the responding screams. “I think it’s time for the special part of my tour! Which one of you wants be a part of my dream?”

Lights turned on the audience, blinding Kurt as Katy playfully danced around to survey her fans.

“How about you, lovely?”

Kurt heard gasps around him, and it dawned on him that Katy was on the stage in front of him with her hand stretched out. But his first thought was to look to his right at the boy, now gazing at him as though he’d been touched by an angel. 

With an apologetic shake of his head, Kurt lunged forward to grab the surprised fan by the wrist, looking back at Katy with a pleading glance.

Katy gave a smile and a shrug, gesturing to her security guards to help the boy onstage.

“Wow! You sure are a dedicated fan!” She said once he arrived up with her, a dazed expression on his face. “What’s your name?”

“B-Blaine,” the boy managed.

“Well Blaine, what do you say to being a part of my dream?”

Blaine nodded with a grin, sitting on the stool she gestured to as the notes of her hit ‘Teenage Dream’ began. 

For the next couple minutes Kurt didn’t see any of Katy’s performance; instead his attention was fixed on how much Blaine was enjoying the serenade. Kurt may not have paid money for the concert tickets, but he just might have paid to watch Blaine’s expressions as Katy sang to him.

He started out shy and overwhelmed, but by the end he was dancing in his seat, interacting with Katy and the crowd alike. Kurt could see from the gleam in his eyes that Blaine was never going to forget this. And he may be a stranger, but Kurt had no regrets for giving him this experience. 

When the song ended she gave him a kiss on the cheek and applauded as he was led back to his spot on the floor. But as soon as he came off the stage Blaine beelined right for Kurt and threw his arms around him.

“Oh my god, oh my god. I don’t know you but you are my favorite person in the world right now.”

“You’re welcome!” Kurt yelled back over the music. “It was worth it seeing how much you enjoyed it.”

“Can I do anything for you?” Blaine asked loudly. “Seriously.”

“How about a date?” Kurt called back, taking a chance. But he had a strong feeling…

Blaine looked shocked but immediately nodded his head. 

“Yes!” He held out his hand for Kurt’s phone, typing in his number. “Enjoy the rest of the show!”

As far as Kurt was concerned, the best part of the show was already done. But there were several more numbers to go, and he had the perfect seat to watch Blaine have the time of his life.


	14. New

“Can I interest you in our new scents for men?”

Kurt turned to brush off the store employee like the others, but paused when he saw how handsome said employee was. Well, he thought as he checked his phone, he had some spare time. His Christmas shopping schedule didn’t  _ have _ to be exact.

“Oh!” Kurt put on what he hoped was his most attractive smile. “Yes actually, that would be lovely.”

“Great!” The man grinned. “My name is Blaine. Are you interested for yourself or as a gift for someone?”

Kurt leaned forward just a little over the counter. “How about you show me everything you’ve got?”

Scent after scent was sprayed onto sample paper for Kurt to rank, Blaine patiently pulling out new bottles when Kurt named one thing or another he didn’t like in a certain option. Kurt in fact was becoming slightly dizzy, like he had spent too much time in Yankee Candle. How many things had he sniffed so far?

“This one has a hint of citrus to it,” Blaine was saying. “This is still a rather popular choice among-”

Had the store always had so many bright decorations? They all seemed to be kind of blurred together...

Blinking his eyes open, Kurt realized two things. One, he was lying on the floor. Two, Blaine hovered over him looking both worried and guilty.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, did you smell too many things? I know sometimes it can get to people but I’ve never had anyone pass out before! I suppose this means that you don’t want to buy anything, not that it’s important! All that matters is that you’re okay. Do you need a doctor? Oh god maybe I should have called someone.”

Kurt groaned and held up a hand to stop Blaine’s rant. “Blaine, it’s fine. I just smelled too many options I guess.”

Blaine helped him to sit up, kneeling on the floor next to him. “Was there one in particular that made you feel bad? Maybe I should take it easy on that one.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Kurt sighed. “To be honest Blaine? I-uh-wasn’t really shopping for scents, I just thought you were cute.”

“Oh!” Blaine blushed but looked concerned. “Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought.”

“Nope.” Kurt leaned against the glass case, eyes popping open as Blaine got closer. “Hey! That’s the best smell you’ve had - which is that?”

Blaine looked around before his mouth made a soft ‘oh’ of recognition. “You...like my cologne?” At Kurt’s nod his voice dropped to a whisper. “Can I tell you a secret? It’s actually none of the brands I sell.”

They both giggled, until Kurt’s stomach interrupted them.

“Oh.” Kurt glanced down. “Now that I think about it, that may have contributed to the fainting episode.”

“How about I buy you something at the food court, just to ease my conscience.” Blaine smiled shyly. “I’m on break in five.”

“Deal.”


	15. Opportunity

“Thank you so much for agreeing to sing at the benefit, Mr. Hummel,” the woman sounded so sincere Kurt could practically see her smile through the phone. “The proceeds go to a wonderful cause and it really means the world to the kids.”

“Of course!” Kurt replied, stirring his morning coffee. “I am so grateful for the opportunity to perform for charity. This officially means I’ve hit it big, right?” 

The woman giggled, “oh of course Mr. Hummel, much more so than the Tony I’m sure. We’ll see you then!”

“Of course, my agent will be in touch.” Kurt ended the call and walked over to glance out the giant windows that dominated the main room of his apartment. Sipping his coffee, Kurt surveyed his expensive view with a satisfied sigh. As much of a joke as the woman made it out to be, he hadn’t been kidding when he said this benefit concert made him feel official. Kurt wanted to be more than just a star in name, he wanted to be a star in meaning. He wanted to raise people’s spirits on and off the stage, and this was the first time he had been requested.

“Kurt Hummel,” he said out loud, “you have made it to the big time.”

*

Kurt Hummel arrived at the Broadway Cares Holiday Benefit Concert in a handsome green suit, dark enough to be festive without being tacky. He surveyed the setlist with an impressed hum; plenty of New York’s A-listers were set to perform a number or two. Kurt himself had signed up for both a solo bit and the group number, and he was excited to hear how his part would sound combined with the others’.

As he went through his warm-up backstage, going up and down vocal runs, he was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder. 

“Hello! So sorry to bother you. I’m Blaine Anderson, one of the last-minute picks for tonight's lineup! I saw your show several times and just wanted to say that your Tony was so well deserved.”

Kurt wasn’t familiar with Blaine, but damn if compliments from gorgeous men weren’t always a pleasant addition to his day.

“Why thank you very much,” Kurt nodded his head gratefully. “Break a leg out there tonight, I look forward to hearing you.” He posed for a selfie Blaine shyly requested, then resumed his warm-up. 

From the wings, Kurt watched one of the woman nominated for her role in Anastasia: The Musical finish her piece with a soaring note and a roar of applause. The audience’s enthusiasm, not policed by strict theater etiquette, was one of the things that made events like tonight so special.

After a Les Mis medley, Kurt launched into a version of O Holy Night that had people in the front row teary-eyed, he was proud to say. He was as religious as a rock himself, but he could appreciate the musicality of a song regardless of its origin. Plus, it was a holiday benefit after all, and several people before him had performed songs of various holidays.

To finish his set, Kurt ran through his character’s act-ending song from the show that earned him his Tony. He gave a curtsey at the standing ovation he received, waving and blowing kisses at the fantastic crowd. He even heard cheering from the wings, and turned to see Blaine jumping up and down, clapping as hard as the fans. Kurt couldn’t help but blush at that, and ended up loitering to watch Blaine’s set. 

Blaine was...well he was fantastic. He jumped from a sexy Hedwig number to an adorable rendition of ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’ that had everyone in the vicinity dancing along. It was then Kurt realized Blaine was wearing a bowtie decorated with Christmas baubles. Horrible on anyone else, but definitely adorable on him.

The group number finished up the benefit, with everyone’s rehearsed part blending seamlessly. Kurt found himself next to Blaine, and discovered that their assigned parts harmonized perfectly with each other. At times their duetting voices even took the lead, with their fellow stars singing backup. As the entire group took their bows, Kurt felt high with joy. The benefit had raised a record amount to help the local hospital’s pediatric ward, the participants and audience members alike were raving on twitter, and well, Kurt was feeling lucky tonight.

“Hey, Blaine!” Kurt ran to catch up to the man. “Congratulations on tonight, you were fantastic. I look forward to seeing you in your next show.”

“You as well!” Blaine beamed, “and thank you so much, that means a great deal coming from you.” 

“And I was wondering...if you’d be interested in getting dinner sometime? Other than tonight, because we have the after party. Obviously.” Kurt inwardly grimaced at his own awkwardness.

“I would be honored,” Blaine said sincerely. “In fact, would you care to accompany me to said after party?”

“Lead the way,” Kurt grinned. It was definitely going to be a Merry Christmas for all.


	16. Part

Blaine eyed his cell phone like it was a venomous snake, sitting innocently on top the coffee table on the highest ring setting. He had proudly set off to LA to live the dream of being a famous actor around 9 months ago. Since then he had booked exactly zero jobs, his savings account was dwindling, and he was becoming disillusioned with the industry as a whole. But his latest audition had seemed to go okay...all he needed was-

_ Ring Ring Ring _

Diving for the table and only managing to injure himself a little, Blaine answered the phone was a frantic “Hello? This is Blaine Anderson.”

“Hi Blaine, I have good news!” His agent said cheerfully. “You got a callback for that most recent tv part. They want you to come in next week for a chemistry read.”

“Really?!” Blaine grasped his phone with both hands excitedly. “I mean, that’s wonderful. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me,” she said, “you’re the one that earned it!”

*

Blaine was shaking when the director and producer called him in, discussing the details of the scene he was meant to read. It was a confrontation scene with the actor that would play his love interest. The fact that the role was a gay part made Blaine happy, despite his agent’s concern that it would get him typecast. Frankly, Blaine wanted anything at this point. Any role to get his foot in the door. 

“And this,” the director said, “is your potential co-star.”

A gorgeous man had just stepped in the studio door behind him, taking off what looked like designer sunglasses and giving Blaine a warm smile.

“Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. And you are?”

“Blaine Anderson,” Blaine managed, still slightly struck at how much this man was his type. Feigning attraction to him would not be difficult. 

The read went well, as far as Blaine was concerned. Kurt’s face contorted between fury and regret, his eyes even seeming to blur with tears at one point. He really was a remarkable actor. Plus, the producer and director looked at each other several times while they were interacting. That had to be a good sign, right?

“Hey! Blaine, wait up!” 

Kurt ran up to him in the parking lot. “I think that went really well, don’t you?”

Now suddenly shy without the script, Blaine nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Now we just wait for that call,” Kurt sighed. “That would be fantastic, getting a job right after ending another.”

“Ha. Right.” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. “This would kinda be my first one?”

“Oh!” Kurt shrugged. “Well then, even better. Do you want to go out for coffee, get to know each other? For the part, of course.”

“Of course,” Blaine repeated with a smile. “For the part.”

*

As it turned out, neither of them got the part. But Blaine got a boyfriend, which he thought was even better.

And when they both got a call from that same director, saying he liked their chemistry so much he wanted them to star in his new movie? Well, that was just icing on the cake.


	17. Quirk

“Hello and welcome to Quirky Cakes, how can I help you today?”

Kurt couldn’t help a smile at the bakery’s ridiculous name, but strode up to the counter. The employee wore a nametag with ‘Blaine’ handwritten next to a smiley face. He was wearing an apron that managed to accent his small waist, and rolled up sleeves that made his arms look fantastic. But he was supposed to be looking at the menu, not ogling the baker. And he must be a baker, with the hint of flour on his cheek.

“Sir?”

Kurt shook his head, bringing his attention back to the now-amused baker. “Right. Um. I’m here for...a cake?”

“Is that a question?” Blaine teased, but grabbed his notepad. “Okay, are you placing an order for a cake to be made or will you be purchasing one of our ready-made varieties?”

Since his mind had gone blank the way it always did around a cute boy, Kurt blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “An order! Uh, please.”

“Great!” Blaine handed him a form with options for flavor, decorations, color, and writing. “Just fill this out and write when you need to pick it up!”

It wasn’t until Kurt exited the bakery after ordering a chocolate cake with vanilla icing that said ‘Congratulations!’ that he actually remembered why he visited in the first place. Cursing Blaine and every other cute boy, Kurt resigned himself to picking up cheap supermarket cookies for his group meeting. There was no way he was going back to that bakery to say he made a mistake. 

As it turned out, Kurt became a regular visitor to Quirky Cakes, and learned that Blaine specialized in the cakes. So Kurt may have...stretched occasions to need one. Thank you cupcakes for teachers, happy birthday cakes for family, apology cakes for Rachel (he found out Blaine made a decent vegan cake), and anything else he could think of.

After months of casual small-talk and what Kurt desperately hoped was flirting over the counter, Kurt entered the bakery with a plan.

“Hello Kurt!” Blaine greeted him with his usual wave and a smile. “What cake will you be ordering today?” 

“Pick your favorite flavor and frosting,” Kurt resisted from batting his eyelashes. “And can you have it say ‘Will You Go Out With Me’?”

Unexplainably, Blaine’s entire demeanor drooped. “Okay. Of course, it’ll be ready by the end of the week.” And he didn’t even smile when Kurt waved goodbye.

When Kurt returned on Friday, heart beating fast, it was a different employee that handed him the cake. Sighing in defeat, Kurt paid and turned to walk out. But just as he reached the door, it swung open with a noisy jingle, and Kurt almost crashed head-on into Blaine as he ran into the bakery.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” Blaine looked embarrassed. “I hope I didn’t upset your cake, I’d hate for the lucky person to miss out on a date.”

Spurred by adrenaline, Kurt thrust the dessert into his chest. “He won’t. I mean, you won’t. Um.” Kurt felt his face flushing red. “Will you go out with me?”

“ _ Kurt _ ,” Blaine’s entire face softened. Taking the cake from him, he tossed it onto a nearby table. He laughed at Kurt’s scandalized face. “Don’t worry, I can make another one.” And with that, he leaned in and kissed Kurt deeply.

“So is that a yes?” Kurt murmured after they broke apart.

“That’s a yes,” Blaine confirmed, and leaned in to kiss him again.


	18. Rain

Kurt settled into the small, uncomfortable chairs that seemed to always be present at the theaters. Moments later another man around his age joined him and gave Kurt a polite nod.

“Tis’ the audition season,” he chuckled, and the two eyed each other like two predators scoping out the same prey.

Finally Kurt asked the question lurking in the room. “So, which part are you here for?”

“Singing in the Rain! Hopefully starring Blaine Anderson as Don Lockwood.” He smiled. “You?”

Kurt sighed in relief. “Hopefully I’ll be your Cosmo Brown!”

The tension immediately eased between them, and before long the two were sharing audition horror stories. 

“Hey!” Blaine suddenly perked up. “What if we pulled a ‘Singing in the Rain’ on our directors?”

Kurt frowned. “You want...one of us to sing for the other?”

Blaine nodded, looked devious. “It will be hysterical! Trust me, it will either win us both the part or get us kicked out. We won’t be any worse off than we are now!”

Dubious but swayed by Blaine’s excitement, Kurt agreed, and shadowed him when Blaine’s name was called.

As Blaine went through the usual introductions, Kurt snagged a spare mic from behind stage and turned it on.

“What will you be singing for us today?” Came the booming voice from the seats. 

“Singing in the Rain,” Blaine answered in his smooth tenor.

A beat.

“You’re singing Singing in the Rain...to audition for Singing in the Rain?”

“Yes, Sir.”

A sigh. “Very well, please begin.”

The music began and Kurt and Blaine both took a starting breath. They only made it through one verse before Blaine must have been cut off.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry, but is that your real voice?”

“No,” Kurt and Blaine answered simultaneously, and Kurt stepped out onto the stage.

“...Surprise?” Blaine offered with an awkward smile.

The group of men and women turned to mumble at each other before bringing their attention to the man on stage.

“Did you plan this? When did you meet each other?”

“Just now,” Kurt hurried to answer, and the group looked shocked.

“You’re telling me,” a woman said, “that you two just met each other and pulled this off?”

When the two nodded the man who must have been the director stood up. “Both of you sing separately for us now. If your voices are as good as your chemistry, the parts are yours.”

Kurt and Blaine celebrated their new roles that night with drinks.

And a fuck, but the director didn’t need to know that.


	19. Sign

Kurt took each step down the main Dalton Academy staircase with awe. Marble, chandeliers, huge decorative windows, high ceilings? This school wasn’t even in the same league as McKinley. Boys in sharp navy blazers bustled around him, running off to dorms and classes while Kurt resisted the urge to take out a map. 

He saw two boys heading down the stairs below him, and Kurt hurried to catch up.

“Excuse me?”

When they didn’t turn Kurt reached out to tap the boy with the dark gelled hair on the shoulder. He turned around along with his friend, smiling brightly.

“Hello,” Kurt smiled, “I was wondering if you point me in the right direction to my first class? I’m new here.”

The dark haired boy, the handsome one, nodded and his hands began to move quickly in front of him. It took Kurt a beat before he realized it had to be sign language.

“Hello!” The boy’s friend said. “Welcome to Dalton! I’d be happy to help. What’s your name? Mine’s Blaine and this is Trevor, my interpreter.”

“Um,” Kurt got nervous, eyes flicking between the two before settling on the boy who had signed. “Thanks! Nice to meet you Blaine, my name is Kurt.”

Blaine chuckled, an adorable sound Kurt wanted to hear again, before signing in response.

“Don’t worry about it,” Trevor said, “I promise it gets less awkward once you get used to it. Here, take my hand! I know a shortcut.”

Blushing, Kurt accepted Blaine’s offered hand and followed him down a hallway. His heart was pounded from the feeling of a boy’s hand in his, and he didn’t even think about the fact that he hadn’t told Blaine what his first class was. Instead he found himself in a round room where a huge crowd of students were facing a group of boys in formation.

“Wish me luck,” Trevor said from behind Kurt as Blaine headed to join the group.

With that the boys began to break into song, and Kurt’s mouth dropped open. They must be the Dalton Academy Warblers that he had read about on the show choir blogs. And Blaine was one of their performers! He signed along to the song, laughing when some of the boys playfully drummed the beat onto his back. It was clear this choir was close-knit, and all of them loved Blaine. 

And unless Kurt was imagining things, some of Blaine’s signs during Teenage Dream were directed at him. He cheered when the performance ended, and copied Trevor’s sign that must have meant applause. Blaine beamed at that, and headed over after clapping his teammates on the back.

“What did you think?” Blaine signed earnestly, “did I sound okay?” He gave a wink at that one, and Kurt laughed with Trevor’s interpretation.

“You were outstanding,” Kurt grinned, “I just may have to audition for that group of yours.”

Blaine looked over his shoulder to Trevor, then beamed, shaking his hand in the sign for ‘yes’.

“So, where am I leading you to?” Trevor said along with Blaine’s signs.

“Room 205 for English,” Kurt said, “and then maybe directions to the main office? I have a course change I want to request.”

It was time to sign up for a new language.


	20. Tacky

Kurt surveyed the wedding plan in front of him, using all his effort to keep a neutral expression. Between the clashing colors, a sketch of a cake in the shape of the groom’s face, and a guest list full of names Kurt was certain didn’t know either bride or groom...it was interesting to say the least.

There was a knock on Kurt’s door, and he looked up with a pleasant smile as a man who looked like the groom walked in.

“Mr. Anderson!” Kurt rose, “I wasn’t expecting you for another hour! I was just reviewing the plans you sent over.”

Cooper sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry. I was told this was the time for our meeting.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt smiled kindly. “I’ve had some time to go over your ideas and requests. I’m afraid however, I must start with the dreaded question. What is your budget for the overall event?”

The man scoffed. “Probably a good deal less than what’s on there.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. It wasn’t uncommon for grooms to disagree with their wife’s wedding plans, but he always found that dynamic unimpressive. He cleared his throat for the usual speech. “Well, don’t be too scared off by grand plans, my clients are always surprised and impressed how far a budget can go when you know how to use it.” 

“Yes, well…” Cooper sighed, “he has always been superfluous when it comes to grandiose plans. In fact I honestly don’t know why he sent me instead of coming to visit you himself.”

The shock of surprise made Kurt flush. He prided himself on not judging any of his clients before getting to know them. Yet here he was planning a wedding for a bride and groom for what was clearly a gay marriage!

“Oh my god, I am so embarrassed,” Kurt said. “I was under the impression that this event was for a bride and groom, but congratulations to you and your husband-to-be.”

The man looked shocked, then horrified, then burst into loud laughter that made Kurt jump. He fell forward, bracing himself on Kurt’s desk as tears ran down his face.

“You! You thought- You thought I was-” his words were lost in another round of hysterics.

Kurt’s expression had gone from ashamed to shocked to unamused over the course of this laughing fit.

“I’m sorry, but is there something I’m missing that is so funny?”

Gasping for breath, the man wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. “Oh my god. My name is Blaine Anderson, my brother Cooper Anderson sent me for the first wedding planner meeting because he has a ‘big audition’.” Blaine put quotes around the words. “Cooper and his fiancee Anabelle are the ones getting married, not me. Though I am indeed, very much gay.” 

There was a moment of shock, and then Kurt let out a chuckle of his own. “Okay, now I understand why you were laughing. I apologize for the confusion.”

Blaine-not-Cooper shook his head. “I should have known Cooper wouldn’t tell you anything. Following through is not his strong suit.”

“Wow. Okay then. This changes a lot…” Kurt gestured to the plan in front of him. “Not sure what I’m supposed to discuss with you, but perhaps I can go over the basics.”

“What is that?” Blaine asked in a horrified voice, pointing to the cake sketch.

“It’s the-um-cake sketch he sent me?” Kurt winced, “your brother’s wedding theme seems to be a bit-”

“Tacky? Narcissistic?” Blaine offered, “that’s my brother.”

Kurt smiled. “Well, sometimes the challenging clients are the most rewarding.”

“And other times I’m sure they’re a nightmare,” Blaine winked. “Can I take you out to lunch? As sort of a preemptive apology?”

Kurt bit his lip. He never had to worry about fraternizing with clients, as they were all engaged couples (though that hadn’t stopped one persistent man). But close relative could still cause potential drama, which was a business no-no. However, in this case Kurt thought he could make an exception.

“You know, I think I will take you up on that offer.” Kurt closed the file on a guest list of 300 celebrities. “Something tells me I’m going to need it.”


	21. Universe

“And if we zoom back out,” came the soothing voice of their narrator, “we see all eight planets of our solar system and their moons. Just a small taste of our grand universe, but magnificent in its own right. It’s been a pleasure being your pilot for today’s journey, and I hope you join us again.”

“Wooow!”

Kurt beamed in the darkness at the quiet sound of his son’s awe. He had held off on bringing Evan to the science museum for awhile, not sure if he was old enough to fully appreciate it. But once he began to show interest in the subject, even at a first grade level, Kurt decided to foster it. He had chosen a planetarium show as their first outing, and Evan had been wide-eyed for the entire thing.

The music faded, as did the sparkling stars overhead, and Evan clapped excitedly even as he pouted that the show was over. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Did you see all the stars?”

“I did, Evan,” Kurt took his hand as they stood up. “Do you like the museum?”

“Yes daddy!” Even gasped and pulled Kurt towards the man standing by the mic. “Look it’s the pilot!” 

Kurt let his son run over to the handsome bright-eyed man, who immediately crouched down to Evan’s height.

“And-and-and the really blue one? What was that one?” Evan was asking excitedly.

“Neptune,” the man answered in a similar tone, “I like that one too! You paid very good attention today.”

“Did you say thank you for the show?” Kurt asked out of instinct.

“Thank you Mr. Pilot,” Evan said shyly.

The man straightened back up and gave Kurt a breathtaking smile. 

“My name is Blaine, and I’m so thrilled you both liked the show today. Is this your son?”

“Yes,” Kurt gave Evan a fond glance. “I’ve been looking for new things to do, it’s just the two of us you see, and since science is his new favorite subject…”

Evan jumped up and down, nodding his head.

Blaine chuckled and reached to his podium, handing Evan a sticker with a galaxy pattern. “Well, I am honored you chose the Planetarium for your first science outing!” He switched his gaze to Kurt. “We have our show schedule online if you’re interested in coming again.”

“Do you always work here in the planetarium?” Kurt asked in what he hoped was an innocent tone.

Blaine blushed. “Sunday through Wednesday I usually host the shows, yeah. I’m new so other than that I’m usually on exhibit duty.”

“I’ll make sure to look it up,” Kurt was jolted by Evan pulling on his hand again, attention having moved on.

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt an adorable wave. “I look forward to seeing you again! Both of you, of course,” he added quickly. 

“Of course,” Kurt repeated with a smile. “Let’s go Evan! We can come back to the Planetarium again soon.”

Following his son to the nearby exhibit, Kurt chanced another look back to the adorable Blaine, pilot of the Planetarium. They would definitely be returning soon.


	22. Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fhartz91, she knows why ;)

Blaine looked around the huge hall of the convention center with excitement, itching to explore the various tables and booths. This Star Wars convention may not be Comic Con (that was still on his bucket list), but it was still incredible. He and Sam had already been to a couple panels, and wanted to explore the common area before ducking into the movie marathon theater. Giving his costume a quick once-over and straightening the belt that held his lightsaber, he turned to Sam. 

“Bounty Hunter Evans,” Blaine crossed his arms in a serious demeanor. “Is this where we part ways?”

Sam nodded, the helmet on his head sliding slightly. “I’m afraid it is Jedi Master Anderson. We shall meet again at about 13:00. In the meantime...I think I might try to meet some of the ladies.” His gaze strayed to a woman with a fantastic Twi’lek cosplay and gave Blaine a wink. “Good luck with the gentleman Master Anderson.”

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly but had to admit there were a couple of very attractive fans wandering about. In fact...a man turned around near a merchandise booth that practically had Blaine tripping over his own feet.

With his pale skin, flawless complexion, and upswept hair, the man looked like he’d be more at home at a Lord of the Rings convention. He was magnetic, and Blaine found himself walking up to the man before he consciously made the decision. 

“Hello!” Blaine said bravely (his Jedi outfit made him feel brave, so sue him). “I’m Blaine. Are you here in character?”

The man raised an eyebrow, though without too much judgement. “Kurt. What character do I look like?”

Blaine gave Kurt a polite glance, praying desperately that his gaydar was on point. “Well, your fashion sense and beauty could easily point to Naboo.”

Kurt’s cheeks pinked but he shook his head. “Bold, for a Jedi. But I’m actually just here to accompany a friend, not much of a Star Wars fan myself.” 

Blaine stepped back immediately, but before he could apologize Kurt smiled.

“I appreciate the compliment though, Blaine.”

Nodding, Blaine left as Kurt was joined by his friend, and went to explore the new Star Wars legos. Before long he met up with Sam, now accompanied by his Twi’lek friend, and they snuck into one of the theaters. This one was showing Episode III, and they settled into a seat near the back.

Blaine was leaning away from Sam, now making out with the girl, when he saw him. Kurt was slowly creeping into the theater, standing by the door. Curious, Blaine kept shooting him glances but Kurt didn’t leave and didn’t seem to be with his friend.

On screen, the video cut to Anakin and Padme in bed, and suddenly Kurt moved forward. Blaine found his attention alternating between the hot shirtless man in the film and the hot man staring from the side of the theater.

When the scene ended Kurt made his way out, and with one last glance to see if Sam was still occupied (he was), Blaine left the theater.

Kurt wasn’t too far ahead, and blushed when Blaine called out his name.

“Not a fan of Star Wars, huh?” Blaine smirked.

“I’m only human,” Kurt shrugged, “and middle-school me was very into that shirtless scene.”

This time it was Blaine who raised an eyebrow, and Kurt sighed. “Well, I may enjoy the movies a bit. But possibly not as much as you.”

“I love the movies!” Blaine exclaimed, though he realized that his costume spoke to that.

Kurt smiled. “Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi.”

And just like that, Blaine was gone. “Can I get your number?”

“Sure,” Kurt said cheekily. “And you can even buy me a glass of blue milk here to start, Master Jedi.”


End file.
